So Many Wrongs Can Make a Right
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Jace has been appointed the task of being the maid of honour for Magnus & Alec's wedding, but it doesn't really go to plan. Also, Ty Blackthorn gets a bit of an eyefull.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

It was about a fortnight before the wedding for his parabatai and his very flamboyant and glittery husband-to-be. Alec was completely smitten with Magnus, and Magnus was no better, so even now he was wondering why he had ever agreed to become their 'maid of honour'. Though he had decided to make the role a more manly name of 'Man of honour', not very creative but it worked. Everything had been going to plan, he'd followed all of Magnus's instructions, but clearly the way things were turning out, Magnus really wasn't pleased. As he was currently glaring at Jace with cat-eyed daggers, arms folded tightly across his chest and what looked like-gritting his teeth.

"Jace, can I not trust you with anything? You were suppose to pick up our suits, while I took Alec out around Paris. I don't want him to see how I've jazzed up his tux!" Jace snorted, and leant against the wall, acting like himself again. Instead of like a child getting talking down too by an adult.

"Not that I want to discourage your attempts of making Alec wear glitter, but we both know he'll have a whine and moan about it." Magnus smirked, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Ohh I'll definitely give your parabatai something to moan about, Herondale." Magnus winked and smiled very condescendingly. Jace blinked and looked mortified. "Okay, Magnus. I really didn't need to know that."

* * *

Jace crossed the room, leaving the tuxedos on the back of a high-backed chair. Magnus followed him, and when he stepped aside, Magnus began inspecting them. Then he turned all of a sudden, glowering at Jace, who honestly couldn't help but laugh. He knew what he'd done, but never expected this reaction, the guy could just magic them back to normal. He'd had the seamstress embroider a lot of crude expressions and 'Alec's bitch' across the ass of the pants. Jace knew better than to stick around and took off in a sprint for the door, which effectively slammed in his face. Magnus grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, and dragged him to the balcony.

Once outside, Magnus heaved Jace up and over the railing holding him by his ankles. He looked down, Magnus had his extended at least 15 floors up and the wind was strong.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE BANE?! IF YOU DROP ME, SO HELP ME I WILL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOUR ASS!" Magnus laughed, letting his ankles slip through his hands a little.

"BANE SO HELP ME IF YOU DONT PULL ME UP NOW, I WILL TELL ALEC NEVER TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" Magnus snorted, and looked over the railing, just as Clary appeared next to him.

"Very unlikely, Jace. I find it very highly unlikely that your parabatai will stop poun-" Clary injected.

"Okay, enough! Magnus pull him up!" Magnus shook his head, just as Alec appeared as well.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Jace dangling over there?!" Magnus sighed and pulled Jace up and over the railing, then taking Alec's hand. Jace watched them walk over to the tuxedos, and Magnus point out the writing.

"Really, Jace? Really?" Alec face-palmed at left the room, laughing. Jace followed Clary out, but not without saying,

"If you had dropped me, I would of came back as your personal poltergeist and I would have been the biggest cock-block you'd of ever known!" Magnus pushed him out the door.

* * *

While Magnus was out getting a new pair of trousers for the wedding-since Alec liked the idea of the ones with the embroidery- Clary, Jace and Alec had gone to sit in the lounge, where they found Ty sat reading Sherlock Holmes. He looked up when they approached.

"Hi guys, what's with the read face and messy hair, Jace?" Jace frowned, while Alec answered for him.

"Magnus hung him from the balcony by his ankles, since he messed around with the clothing for the wedding." Ty started laughing.

"Are you asking for a death wish? You're messing with the fashionista of probably every century." Jace stuck his tongue out and sat down, while Clary and Alec laughed. Clary asked Ty if he could go find Emma and Julian, as they had something to ask them. Ty placed his bookmark in the book, and placed it on the table and took off in the direction of the lifts.

Ty rocked back on his heels, as he waited for the lift. It was currently on the top floor of the hotel, so he leant against a nearby table. He couldn't believe Magnus and Alec were getting married, it was so surreal, especially just after the war. As well as having us all to be there as witness and share their day with them. He smiled, luckily he was nothing important in the wedding, really just a guest. He didn't particularly like being in the limelight. He preferred to be in the back sat reading or just being left to his thoughts.

The lift had reached the bottom floor, and the doors just 'pinged' and the doors wrenched themselves open. The sight he came to see was most definitely not what he wanted to envision or see EVER. Julian had Emma's leg hooked over his hip, pushed effectively-what looked very painful and hard- against the wall of the lift. His free hand was roaming through her blonde hair, and hers were clinging to his biceps for support. All the while kissing one another like their lives depending on it. He stood there in shock for about 5 minutes, holding the lift open, neither of them noticed. So he cleared his throat. They both tore away from one another, in shock. Julian spoke first.

"Oh my god, Ty! I-we-I am sorry, we didn't mean for you to- I mean." Ty watched him trip over his words, while Emma was blushing bright red.

"Really not what I wanted to see, I assure you, but really Jules? A lift? You couldn't of chosen a quiet corner or a cupboard?" Jules laughed a little, and Emma's colour faded from red.

"Sorry Ty, but you know we shouldn't be doing it at all, but you know." Ty did know. He knew how much Jules loved Emma, and how much Emma loved Jules. He couldn't deprive them of that, no matter how much he believed in the law. Love comes first.

"Well now that you've finished devouring one another, Jace and Clary want to talk to you." All three exited the lift, and followed their feet back to the others.

* * *

**Review! :)**


End file.
